


Not Alone

by kinda_just_here



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU after the end of the series, Introspection, Kaneki and Hide are together, M/M, POV Second Person, idk - Freeform, mentions of Yamori, this was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_just_here/pseuds/kinda_just_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki wakes up from a nightmare and Hide comforts him with coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> It's best to read this while listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OJCCl5vOqg). Seriously, listen to it! 
> 
> Prompt [here](http://yetmoreprompts.tumblr.com/post/141755063847/prompt190)

You sit on the sofa early in the morning one day after a nightmare. 

Of course, those are nothing new for you. You’ve always had them, after your mother’s death, while living with your aunt, after that date. You’re used to the nightmares, embrace them even, because they remind you that you’re alive. It doesn’t mean you want them, though- sometimes you think that you’d be better off dead. 

Those voices in your head are nasty things- they let you believe that everything is fine, that you can finally live happily and quietly with him, but then they whisper things in the night. Things like _maybe if you were dead, or had never existed in the first place, the people who died because of you would still be alive. Your mother might be alive, she and your aunt might be on better terms, they’d all be happier without you._

Sometimes you think those voices are right. 

The couch creaks a little as he sits down next to you, handing you a cup of steaming hot coffee. The smell wafts to your nose and you relax a little, comforted by the familiarity of the drink. _If there’s one thing that never lets anybody down,_ you think, _it’s coffee_. You bring the cup to your mouth and take a small sip; the coffee is a little bit too watery for your taste, but still good. You’ve taught him well. It’s much better than the bean water he used to make. 

You smile a little. Thinking about him, the one who’s been there by your side for the longest time, tends to do that. He is the light in your life, the one who always has lifted you out of the depths of despair, the one who you have always been able to count on. 

_If soulmates existed,_ you think, _he would be yours._

But you're not sure you would be his. Someone as bright as him deserves better than someone broken like you. And yet, he stays. 

Almost like he can sense your deep, dark thoughts, he frowns at you a little and puts his own cup of coffee down. He scoots a little closer to you, and you lean into him. 

He puts his hand over yours as you sit in silence. 

You feel your stomach flutter a little; every time feels like the first time you two acknowledged your feelings for each other. The feeling never goes away, because every time is as filled with love as the first. You relax, feeling nothing but contentment and happiness, any lingering fear from your nightmare gone. No question of 1000 minus 7 enters your mind. 

It’s funny how only he has this effect on you. 

You begin to feel tired again; now that you’ve been awake for a while with him, you feel like you can sleep without nightmares. Your eyes shut, and your last thought before you fall asleep right there, coffee in hand and everything, is that you’re so glad you realized that you weren’t alone. No, you hadn’t been alone for a very long time. And you feel the happiest you have for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purple-dragon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
